Lizbeth
Lisbeth (リズベット, Rizubetto), more commonly known as Liz, is a blacksmith, a player in Sword Art Online and the owner of Lizbeth’s Smith Shop. She was originally a blacksmith in a guild before they were all killed with her as the lone survivor. Personality Lisbeth is a very friendly person that can get along with just about everyone she meets. She is hardworking and takes great pride in her abilities as a blacksmith. She will become very defensive and aggressive if someone were to challenge her pride as a blacksmith much like Kirito did after accidentally breaking the best sword she had created. She has a bad temper and can get somewhat violent, such as when she grabbed Kirito by the collar after he broke the aforementioned sword. Lisbeth is shown to love teasing people, but this is a method to get as much detail out of people as she can, as she is extremely nosy and wanted live vicariously through other people. She took the death of her guild mates very differently from Kirito, as she developed survivor's guilt and became terrified to leave her shop. She originally wasn't keen on Kirito, as she thought he was an asshole, but due to seeing his hidden sensitive side she developed feelings for him. But these were squashed by Asuna's psychotic warning and seeing him as an asshole. She seems to be in a teasing friendship with him, although she's not happy that he's still friends with Asuna. Differences from the Original In the original her named was spelt "Lisbeth". Personality wise she is very similar to her original counterpart, although her shut in nature is dial up somewhat. While she is never shown to leave the shop, she is never stated to be "living vicariously" through Asuna to the point where she considers Asuna's sex life as her own. In the original Lisbeth insists to come with Kirito, where as in the abridgement she accidentally ropes herself in to the quest. Kirito doesn't call Lisbeth "Sachi" by accident. Lisbeth's backstory is only implied, where as Lizbeth's backstory is greatly expanded on. It's never stated that her friends and her were in a guild together, but it is implied that they died at some point. Lisbeth doesn't start thinking like a Noir character briefly. Lisbeth doesn't run away out of fear after Asuna threatens Lisbeth out of jealousy. She actually runs off because she realizes that Kirito and Asuna like each other and she decides to not pursue her own feelings to give Asuna a chance and make her happy. Kirito doesn't name the sword Lisbeth makes "Sunlight Heart", or claim to name it "The Piece of Shit... Dragon Shit that is" etc. The sword instead comes with the name "Dark Repulser" after it is made. Lisbeth doesn't admit that she wanted to sleep with Kirito, nor admit how ridiculous that idea was due to how much of an ass Kirito is, she still has feelings for him for the rest of the series. Quotes TBA Voice Actor * In the Japanese Dub Lisbeth is voiced by Takagaki Ayahi. * In the English Dub Lisbeth is voiced by Sarah Anne Williams * In the Abridged series Lizbeth is voiced by Megami33. Appearances Trivia * Her original English voice actor, Sarah Anne Williams, appears in Dragon Ball Z Abridged as Videl. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:A to Z Category:SAO Players